No One But Me
by end-the-third
Summary: A short, sweet little fic about Nny, Devi, and what they think about each other.


Author's Notes: I own nothing! Nothing, do you hear! All credit for Nny and Devi goes to Jhonen. This is a Devi/Nny fic, so if you don't like that sort of thing, go 'way now.   
  
No One But Me  
Nny'sFallenAngel  
  
**Johnny's POV**  
He sat in a corner of the dark coffee shop, watching her as she sat in a booth and read a book. Utterly fascinated by the movement of her fingers as she turned a page, he smiled as he noticed the look of unconscious contentment on her face.   
  
God, she's beautiful, Johnny thought.   
  
He glanced around at the other people in the place, talking and drinking coffee, utterly oblivious to the work of art sitting across the room from him.   
  
How can they not notice her? he wondered. They never see her. No one ever notices. No one but me.  
  
She was amazing, the center of his universe. His Devi. Johnny sighed, depressed. He knew he couldn't tell her, couldn't let her see him, couldn't even pass her in the street because she hated him. If she ever found out he followed her, she'd put a restraining order on him, not to mention kick his ass. And then, she'd never trust him.  
  
Not like she does now, for that matter, he thought, and sighed. If only I could tell her I'm sorry, he thought dismally. I didn't mean to- aw, hell, I did mean to, who'm I kidding. But I'm glad she didn't let me.   
  
Devi leaned back and stretched, fingers twined behind her head, back arching, and Johnny almost moaned in agony. It was the universe's cruel joke, flaunting what he wanted and couldn't have. He stood up too fast, the blood rushed to his head, and he had to sit back down. One hand to his temples, he stood up again, slowly, and fled to his car.  
  
**Devi's POV**  
Devi sat, pretending to read the book that was in front of her, when in reality she looking at the mirror-wall directly in front of her. Johnny was clearly reflected in the mirror, staring at her with a look that she could only describe as wistful.  
  
Nny's getting sloppy, she thought, I've never been able to spot him this easily before.   
  
She had been aware of Johnny's constant presence for about two weeks now. Sure, she had been a little freaked out at first, but after a while, she had realized that he was never going to approach her. 'Admiring the view' was pretty much all he was doing, and to tell the truth, Devi found it a bit flattering. She sat up a little straighter, and turned a page.  
  
Best to keep up appearances, she thought, a small smile crossing her face. She glanced at the reflections of the other people in the coffee shop. How do they not see him? He's not exactly Joe Normal. But, I guess Nny's used to making himself invisible. No one sees him, no one but me.  
  
She took another look at him. Tall, pale, blue spiky hair. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, black trenchcoat. In this light, with that mellow expression on his face, she thought, he's even good-looking.   
  
Bullshit, Devi D, she scolded herself. You always thought he was good-looking. And smart, and funny, and nice to talk to, and... wait! When did I start feeling like a love-sick puppy dog?!   
She unwillingly answered herself: the night you met him. That's why you took it so hard when he tried to kill you.   
  
Devi was confused. She stretched, trying to sort out her emotions and clear her head. Across the room, movement grabbed her attention as Johnny stood up, sat back down abruptly, then got up again dizzily. Devi watched him shove his way past some teenagers at the door and made a decision.   
  
**Audience POV**  
Johnny flipped through his key ring, looking for his car key. Finding one that looked like it, he tried it. Wrong one. Second try, another wrong one.   
  
"Fuck!" he said angrily, losing his patience, and slammed his elbow into the window. It broke and he reached in and unlocked the door.   
  
"Is that your answer to every problem?" a clear, familiar voice came out of the darkness.   
  
Johnny jumped, startled, and dropped his keys. Devi stepped out of the shadows, and he stared, wide-eyed and terrified. "Devi!" he said, in an 'uh-oh you caught me' kind of tone.   
  
"Hi, Nny," she said, walking closer until she was only a few feet away from him. He scratched his arm nervously as she continued.  
  
"I mean, it makes perfect sense to me: a car window's in your way, destroy it, you feel something for the first time and you're afraid, so destroy the thing that makes you feel it, and if it's a person, all the better, huh?"   
  
He sighed and looked at her, a pleading look in his large eyes. "If you only knew how sorry I am, how guilty I felt when I- uh, regained consciousness."  
  
She smiled a bit at that; she had kicked his ass good and proper. Devi stepped a bit closer, until they were only a foot apart. "Well, now's a good time to show me, isn't it?"   
  
Shock bloomed on Johnny's face, quickly replaced by a look of complete happiness, and he smiled down at Devi, grateful for his second chance.   
  
  
Fin  
  
  
I'm thinking about continuing, maybe writing a few sequels. Should I or shouldn't I? If so, give me ideas for a plot, I can't keep writing about how much they like each other. If not, give me some suggestions on what I should write my next Devi/Nny fic centered around. 


End file.
